


Say You'll See Me Again

by candyxcane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Reader-Insert, inspired by wildest dreams, reader is an assassin on the run and the avengers wants her locked up, steve rogers being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyxcane/pseuds/candyxcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mission was to catch her and bring her back to the Avengers tower. Alive or dead.</p><p>But what if he made a different call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll See Me Again

It only took you 2 weeks to fall in love with him, in your line of work falling in love was a risky move, especially if you fall in love with an ex-HYDRA assassin turned Avengers. But lucky you, he fell in love with you too. It was what people called it love at the first sight. He lied about your whereabouts when Steve asked. He was MIA for 2 weeks because of you. He tossed his earpiece into the lake once he found you at your home.

You knew what you’re getting yourself into when his lips met yours. You knew that there’s nothing good out of it. He is an Avengers while you are a rogue assassin. He wants you dead, but there you are tangled up in bed with, with chest heaving and smile playing on your lips.

“Run away with me please.” You begged and begged that night, tears almost falling out of your eyes as the words keep repeating itself.

Bucky took a deep breath, you are his mission, but he falls in love with you. “I can’t, Y/N. I’m sorry.” That night he apologized again and again.

“It’s alright, Bucky. I love you. Please say you’ll remember me.” You whispered, blinking away the tears. Bucky nodded, that night he could taste the salt on your lips as he pulled you into a kiss whispering that he won’t forget you.

The next morning you were gone with no trace that you were ever existed in his life. His heart broke again and again.

“I will see you again.” He mumbled, closing the door behind him as he fled back to the Avengers.

Two weeks of false report, lies, and hot steamy night sounds like a very old crime movie, but that’s really what happened during those 2 weeks he went MIA.

Bucky comes back to the tower with empty hand that day, his eyes hold an empty stare as Steve asked him what happened. Bucky told him everything. Steve wanted to scream because he lied about your whereabouts, but he didn’t instead Steve told him that it’ll be alright and they’ll find you for him.

The Avengers stared at him in disbelief with a slight twinge of pain in their chest as they read the _crumpled-tossed away_ mission report in the trash can. He didn’t write a mission report instead he wrote a love story. He poured his heart and soul about you. The other side of you that no one know.

_I lied to Steve about our whereabouts because I fell for her. Y/N Y/L/N. I told her about my mission. She could’ve killed me easily, but she went away with me. We spent two weeks being a normal couple, talking about how shitty our lives. She understands me. She made me happy, it’s funny how I was MIA for two weeks, but for those two weeks I didn’t get any nightmares._

_We spent two weeks in a small village, we stayed in an abandoned farm house on the hill. The view was amazing, but not amazing as her smile. We spent the entire evening staring at the sunset and pretend that everything will be okay. But we both know it’s not._

_Her life choices in life doesn’t do her any justice. Deep down she’s just like us. Misunderstood in a cruel world. I love her. I always will remember you._

**That was 2 years ago.**

Bucky never forgot about you. Your ghost haunted him wherever he goes. Late at night, he could feel your breath, breathing down on his neck. During the day he could see you laughing at him. Even during the earliest day of the day, he could see you in the kitchen dancing to your favorite song as you cook him a breakfast. The sounds of your laughter would wake him up at night. He no longer had a nightmare instead they were replaced by you. It might drive him crazy, but that’s the only thing that keeps him sane.

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. She’s dead, shortly after she left you. An old enemy of her come back and she didn’t fight back.” Steve whispered a month after he got back. Bucky was so happy when Tony said he found you. He didn’t caught his pained tone, he was just happy to be able to see you again. He was skipping down the hall, but his heart stopped when he saw a screen in front of him. Your lifeless body battered with bruised, scars, and dry blood.

_“No, no, no, no!”_

“We think she might want to send this to you before she died. She left this for you.” Natasha handed him an envelope with your handwriting on it.

**_‘To James Buchanan Barnes.’_ **

_Hello, Bucky._

_I’m so sorry for what I’ve put you through._

_I never wanted to leave you, but there’s nothing left for me here._

_We couldn’t have it all, even if we tried._

_I don’t want to kill anymore, Bucky. God, two weeks I spent with you was life changing. I made way too many enemies in my life, something I’m not proud of. It’s only a matter of time they caught up with me. I want you to finish your mission. I want to quit, I will surrender if that means I could be with you. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Send your friends to catch me, I don’t care. I’m so done with doing the dirty job for dirty people._

_I hope there’s a way in your heart to forgive me for leaving you._

_I understand if you come, barging in my door and didn’t even want to be with me._

_It’s fine. I just want you to know that I love you very much._

**_Love, Y/N_ **

**_Say you’ll see me again._ **

Every night he would sleep with the letter in his hand. The letter is something that Bucky carries around everywhere. He kept it in his chest pocket during missions. He holds it close to his heart. Until the very last day.

The crumpled letter now has a bullet hole in the middle of it.

The bullet went straight to his heart.

 _“I’ll see you again, Y/N.”_ He mumbled as his eyes felt heavy and the darkness started to consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck whatt he f uck have i done??? fuck. i was listening to wildest dreams and this happened. sorry my hands slipped. the story line is pretty rushed because it's midnight and i just have to write it???


End file.
